Red Riding Hood
by The Viking
Summary: Co-op story of my version of Red Riding Hood. ( In all honesty its closer to the original Grim version then Mother Goose) Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story that is a work in progress that I have been writing with a very talented writer named Sazsee. (It is an adaptation of the Red Riding Hood story hope y'all like it please R&R)

CH 1

Cold... it was freezing as the snow blew through the naked trees of the forest.

Alone girl with the red jacket and a Red hood ran through the woods tripping over tree roots and holes all she knew what she had to get away from her house.

Mere minutes ago her evil stepmom had tried to kill her.

Then she heard it the Howl of a Timberwolf... Nothing quite makes it sound like a wolf when u hear it, it sends a particular chill up your spine the first time you hear

it. Nervously she looked around and then she saw a massive well build lean Timberwolf it's tongue hanging out as it panted steam coming out of its mouth as it

looked right at her... nervously she swallowed

Then next to it she saw a dead white tail deer a doe. The wolf looked at her and ran towards her nervously she backed away tripping and falling over a tree root That

was when the wolf ran behind her grabbed a hold of her hood in his teeth and gently begin to pull her towards the dead deer once he got the deer he stopped and

grabbed a piece of meat from The deer and then he dropped it onto her pants & looked at her it was her choice eat / run Red was nerves and scared she dug her nails

in the ground as the wolf pulled her by her hood, when he dropped the dead deer on her she didn't know what to stomach was growling and its been almost a

full day since she had eaten anything maybe she should eat it but how there wasn't a fire to cook it on and the wolf scared her she didnt know what to do but her

stomach made her mind up for her. Red picked up the dead deer and took a bite out of it as she kept her eyes on the wolf.

The wolf wagged its tail and began to eat the deer again making sure not to tear the hide of the deer anymore then he had to.

From time to time the wolf would look at his new found dinner companion wag his tail and then return to eating. In no time at all the deer was picked clean... that

was when the Wolf tugged on the pelt and then put it in her hand.

Then he grabbed a leg bone and started to walk away .. turning around he looked to see if Red was following him. Nervously red picked up the pelt and followed the

Wolf to a cave in a hill. The cave was small enough that she had to get down on her hands and knees and crawl in But inside it was warm as she crawled in the wolf

followed her in and lay down in front of the door blocking the wind and the cold from her Red was happy to be in a warm, dry place she was still scared but so far the

wolf showed to be nice and not so much dangerous to her, she laid down feeling the hard dirt ground under her.

She was scared to fall a sleep cause she knew her step mother had people out hunting for her word was that who ever brought the step mother the heart of Red she

would make it worth their wild.

It took a while but soon Red was fast asleep.

* * *

The blizzard howled outside as the snow covered the tracks. As Red slept a bounty hunter of her stepmom's walked right past the den w/o knowing it. Meanwhile

inside Red gently and unknowingly petted the wolfs soft lush fur...she dreamed of sunshine fields and swimming in the creeks like she had done so many times

before.

Her dream was so peaceful causing her to smile as she dreamed.

In her dream she was swiming with an old friend a boy who use to work for her Father but once her dad had married her step mother he and his family disappeared,

Red felt safe in her dream and safe in the cave she didnt know why but its been a whle since she felt like she didnt have to be so worried or scared of her Evil Step

Mother..she whimpered a little as she thought of her step mother - The sun came out but was covered up by the dark clouds as the snow dropped down covering the

ground.

Red open her eyes and was shocked from what she found laying in the cave with her.

Before her was a dead rabbit and a bone that had been gnawed to a point on one end then behind the dead rabbit and the bone the wolf looked at her his tail

thumped the ground as he saw he awaken.

For a minute it looked to red like the wolf wanted praise for his good deeds towards her. Then she saw the deer pelt beside her stretched out like a blanket. She begin

to grow slightly nervous this wolf was showing problem-solving intelligence something she'd never seen in an animal before. Was this all real, who were taught the

Wolf to do these things, or was she passed out in a field slowly dying from exposure to the cold and all of this was just a dream?

Red looked at the wolf "Am I dreaming" she said to herself "I've never met nor seen an animal like you before I must be dreaming".

The wolf looked at her as if it was trying to explain that it couldn't talk then it licked her hand Red softly laughed feeling his tongue licking her hand "Awe your not so

bad" she said as she rub her other hand through his fur.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: Thank you TheWritress002 my apologies.

*Apologies to my readers I uploaded the wrong file .

* * *

As Red rubbed the wolf's head he thumped his tail as he jumped up on his back legs and licked her face which caused her to start to laugh hard as he licked her face.

That was when she fell back onto her back laughing under the wolf's weight, as the wolf laid on top of her stomach as she lay on her back smiling as he looked down

at her. That was when Red noticed that the wolf's eyes were different colors, his right eye was green and his left eye was blue.

"That's odd you have two different color eyes" she said as she looked into his eyes. As she spoke the wolf winked at her and then licked her face before climbing off of

her allowing her to sit up.

"Did you just wink at me" she said feeling amaze how the wolf personality was so much like a humans. The wolf barked and wagged his tail at her, then he picked up

the rabbit and put it in her lap, Red slowly picked up the rabbit and took a bite out of it, this wolf was taking good care of her almost eerily good care of her. Had

someone trained this wolf?

"Thank you" Red said with a smile.

The wolfs tail hit the ground several times as he heard her talk ... For a brief moment Red remembered how the boy who she had swam with had two different eyes

or did he she couldn't remember it exactly. It had been so long since she had seen him but it had to be a coincidence didn't it? So much had happened she had to

clear her head slowly she closed her eyes to concentrate and she then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Red awoke to the sound of a low deep growl that seemed to sound like it came from the very bowels of hell. Her mind raced she should have known better then to

trust a wolf what was she thinking now the wolf had changed to a bloodthirsty savage beast as was its nature. She was sure that she would soon wind up dead as she

grabbed the bone shiv that she had used to cut the rabbit and pulled herself close to the rear of the cave.

When the wolf lunged she'd go for the throat or the ribs. Then she heard it a loud hiss that sounded like a house cat on steroids then in a patch of moonlight outside

of the cave she saw it, it was a cougar a large golden brown cat that looked at red and the wolf. The cat hissed again baring its large sharp teeth it mock charged at

the cave breaking off at the last second. As the cougar mock charged Red quickly grabbed the tuft of her wolf and held on to keep him from charging.

"No dont do it" Red said as she pulled and pulled on her wolf

"Come on wolfy" she said as she quickly moved back into the rear of the cave, tugging her wolf the same way.

she knew it would be suicide to face a cougar in its natural habitat no this cougar would have to enter the cave to get them.

Red then saw it, the dead rabbit, quickly she grabbed the rest of the rabbit she was saving to eat for later, she ran to the entrance of the cave,

the cougar could smell it watching her as she held it, the cougar's eyes were on the rabbit and before it could run toward her she threw it as hard as she could, which

to her surprise was pretty far. As the cougar ran after it Red sighed in relief.

"We have to move cause it could come back" Red said to her new wolf friend. It was still so weird how the wolf knew exactly what she was saying.

As Red spoke the wolf growled as the cougar ran off and then he looked at Red and began to lead her out of the cave & into the woods away from the cougar. The

night was dark the only light came from the full moon that shined down on the 18 year old girl and her wolf.

"Its full moon again" Red said as she walked more as they walked her legs were starting to hurt and her stomach began to growl from hunger.

Red smiled as the wolf looked at her quizzically. She silently wished she still had that rabbit that she had thrown to get rid of the cougar. There was one thing she

was grateful for and that was that she wasn't alone. She did wish that she had someone who could talk back to her but she was loving being with her new wolf friend.

Her eyes open wide as she seen the abandon cabin that the wolf had been leading her to. Quickly she forgot her hunger as she ran to the cabin and opened the door

Red's eyes started to tear up as they walked through a field that reeked of mustard and wild onions.

Then once they were out of the field they walked in the woods for a little while longer before they came to a clearing with an abandoned one story log cabin in it.

"Oh I love it, it's warm, dry, and it has a bed" she said running out of the room back into the living room as a Persimmon tree rained down several ripe persimmons

as she spoke.

The wolfs tail wagged happy that she was happy, then he barked and nodded towards the tree and Red saw the persimmons on the ground. She had never tried

one before but her stomach was growling she was hungry after all. She walked out and grabbed one... while she was outside she heard a clanging in the house &

what sounded like several broken boards. Quickly she ran back in and saw the wolf devouring a screaming rat. She smiled she liked how the wolf always made sure

she had food first. That was when she noticed a bow & arrow set in the corner of the cabin's living room. She had watched the guards practice archery and if they

could do it so could she right? Tonight she would find out.

Slowly she stepped back outside and examined the ground under the Persimmon tree she saw fresh raccoon tracks and a fresh deer track in the soft mud

beneath the tree. She nodded to herself as an idea formed and she grabbed a few persimmons to eat for now and then begin to wait till nightfall when the animals

would come out to feast.

She would not have to wait long and judging by the tracks they'd have meat tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Red saw the raccoon had returned and she picked up the bow like a pro, she lifted up her arms and pulled back on the bow. She fired her first shot, just as she had

seen it only took a second for her to get her aim right and she inhaled and released as she exhaled. The arrow soared through the air through the lungs and into the

heart. she dropped the bow amazed and ran over to the dead raccoon. She poked it to make sure it was dead before she picked it up then ran into the house.

to show her wolf friend. As she looked for the wolf that was when she realized he needed a name. "Look Look what I did" she said with a big grin on her face as he

walked into the room from the kitchen.

The wolf looked at Red and smiled as he sniffed the raccoon Then she saw him wink at her. As her wolf looked at her as if to say 'how will we cook it'? she looked

around and saw several fire building tools near a fireplace as she headed over the wolf began to growl at it stepped in between the fire pit and her. "what is it", she

asked The wolf barked & growled at the wood pile and a short while later a water moccasion crawled out and slithered away "Thanks", Red said nervously as the

snake left through the open door "Um wolf I've never built a fire", Red said as he looked at her the wolf tapped the kindling pile as he looked at her .

"Okay", she said as she put the kindling into the fire amazed at how the wolf seemed to know how to help her. "I must be dreaming or I'm in Heaven"

That was when the wolf bit her left hand, not enough to break the skin but enough to hurt her a little "ow", she said as she looked at him "why did you, oh...thats

how you are showing me this isnt a dream"?

The wolf nodded and licked where he had bit before he tapped on the matches - In no time at all their was a nice fire that was cooking the raccoon- -

* * *

Red had washed her clothes in the night before she went to bed, she had left them hang outside as they dried. Then she climbed in bed and feel a sleep, she was

planning on getting up early in the morning so that she could bathe in the nearby stream which had a waterfall connected to it. As she slept the wolf peaked into Reds

room and saw her fast asleep. He had to work fast. His body was quickly engulfed in a white cloud and he turned into a naked male human that was Reds age. In

truth he had once been Red's childhood friend but that was a lifetime ago.

* * *

(A/N: I discussed this twist w/Sazsee and we both agreed that we really couldn't take the wolf plot any further. If we loose any readers because they dont like the supernatural then I am sorry but I am pleased to announce that we are currently working on another story with no supernatural storyline.)

* * *

He ran outside grabbed several green tree branches that were all full of leaves andshoved them into the top of the chimney all that he had to do was make sure that

the smoke was broken up enough. According to his pack's training if he used enough thick foliage to break up the smoke then there would be no smoke trail to the

cabin's knew though that he had to be careful he could not risk packing the chimney too tight, but he also couldn't risk her getting sick from uncooked meat. They

had been lucky so far he had not smelt any worms in the meat or any bad meat, but sooner or later it had to happen. With this they could cook the meat and kill any

disease without risking their personal safety. Once he was done he jumped down off the roof and walked back inside he had a few hours before he had to turn back

into that wolf. He loved being a wolf but he did wish that he could talk to her,and teach her stuff, but he had taken an oath to protect the bloodline and keep his wolf

part secret. If she figured it out that was one thing but if he told her that would break his oath and if marked he broke his oath he would be exiled from his pack

forced to wander forever marked as an oathbreaker to all packs. He would be destined to die alone. He poked at the fire's coals as he brooded over his options and

the fire surged back to life. She slowly open her eyes as the smoke smelled from the chimney woked her up, quickly she stepped out of bed and walked out of the room

"Good Morning wolf" she said as she turned the corner and walked into the living room "Ahhhh your not wolf who are you", Red screamed as she saw that standing

there before her was a naked man that was around her age.

Red quickly ran back into the room and peaked from around the door way looking at the naked man "WHO ARE YOU" she yelled out again from behind the wall.

Normally her wolf friend would be there to greet her but he was no where to be seen.

"You tell me Red this is your dream" the boy shouted back as he looked for a place to hide.

"What I'm not dreaming I may be naked but I'm not stupid". Red snapped back at him as she wonder who the hell he thought he was. Quickly grabbed her bone

shiv and wrapped her body in the blanket that was made out of some kind of animal fur. She then slowly walked back out of the room

"Right you're not dreaming instead there is a random naked guy standing in your house in the woods . I think your brain is screaming for a lack of stimuli so why

don't you go back to sleep and then you can wake up", the man said. It was a bad lie but it was the only choice he had. Red crossed her arms and rolled her eyes

"Now your telling me I need to go back to sleep just so I can wake up again, but I'm the stupid one right", Red said sarcastically. She wasn't happy how this strange

man was trying to play games with her. She knew when she was awake

"What did you do to my wolf that was here" she said with her eyes scanning the place.

"He's fine", the man said

"Who are you" she asked as she looked him in his eyes trying not to look any where else since he was naked, he's eyes seemed familiar.

"Do I know you" she asked softly.

"Kinda" the man replied as he saw the sun rising through the kitchen window.

"Oh s**t", he hissed "look I really tried to spare you honey but fine. By day one form by night two forms".

Then before her eyes he changed into the wolf that she knew. She stood there listening to him as she frowned and right before her eyes he turned into the wolf that

had been protecting her and watching out for her.

"Your a wolf and a man", she whispered. She knew of people like him, people her evil step mother had cursed. Part of her wondered if he was one of her unfortunante

victims and if so it was all her fault. Red was tricked by her stepmother into giving her all of her magic that was passed down to Red once her mother had passed

away and then she had been cursed and tortured by her stepmother.

She slowly repeated the words he had said in a whisper.

"By day 1 form and night 2 forms was it another side to him other then wolf and human" Red thought to her this sucked because she couldn't ask him she wanted to

talk to him and find out answers. -


	4. Chapter 4

Red froze as her ears picked up sounds in the distance it was her stepmothers knights and guards that were still searching for her

"We must go" she said dropping the blanket and running out back where she grabbed her clothes and shoes.

Once she grabbed her clothes she looked back at the wolf and saw that he was right behind her. As they ran through the woods they heard the guards storm the cabin.

Lobo stopped and whined softly as they watched the guards tear through the house.

"I can take them", He seemed to plead as Red stopped

"Come on wolf", Red said as she looked at him

Lobo whined again and looked at the cabin

"Please wolf I need you lets go", Red said as she took off and Lobo growled and followed her.

The wolf sighed as they ran he had liked the house and had done all that work and now they had to run away. He could have taken the guards, and killed them easily.

Now he had shown cowardice by running as well as violating the family rule Red was supposed to find out about him when she took her throne.

In truth they were a warrior clan that protected her blood line. If this running kept up he'd have to take her to the pack.

After a while they came to a dry riverbed and Red started to get dressed

"Thanks wolf" Red said as she patted his head, she put on her clothes and was ready to get the day started on searching for another place to hide out at.

She was so tired of running maybe she should just get caught and let her stepmother lock her up in the tower it was all to much for her.

"We can head east from here, my mothers bestfriend who passed away always told me I can go to her place if I wanted to just get away no one knew of her cause my mom

kept her a secert, we can stay there for as long as we need to regroup" Red said as she kissed the top of his head.

It took them three days to make it to her mothers friend house, it looked the same as she remember it when she as a kid

"We're here" Red said as she bent down and began to dig under the apple tree where she found the key.

"Right where she said it would be" Red said lifting it up and showing wolf before she unlocked the door and walked into the house. Luckily for them this house was in the middle of the woods

where no one normally go to due to it being close to the cursed dark woods.

"Come on in and make yourself at home", Red said The sun was starting to go down as Red sat in the chair on the front porch the wolf lay beside her lost in his own thoughts .

As she watched the sun set she worried about what would happen if she was caught and the lonelyness didnt help. She enjoyed having wolf around but she had no one to talk to her and it was kind of lonely.

"So wolf you like" Red said knowing he couldnt answer her

Yes it looks very nice he said as he turned human and stood up and then got dressed in the drapes.

"I'm sorry it's been a lonely 3 days for you Red. But if u wanna talk I will listen and answer what I can you deserve that after all".

Then he sat down indian style on the floor and looked at her.

Red eyes lit up seeing him transform in front of her

"Its okay I'm use to being lonely my stepped mother locked me up in a tower when I was 13 after my father died, I only recently escaped" Red said looking him over.

"I'm just happy I have you in any form cause I dont feel so alone with you by my side", she said as her pale cheeks became a rosey red color as she looked down at the floor blushing.

she had never been around a male figure that was not out to kill her or someone who was handsome like her wolf friend

He gently stuck his left index finger and his left middle finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"it's ok I'm not naked this time", he said w/a grin as their eyes met and he removed his hand from under her chin. " unless your ashamed to look at me".

" No I'm not ashamed its just I ... I...Maybe you can tell me your name so I can stop calling you wolf" her eyes never looked up she looked at the ground mainly because his human form made her shy and secondly because her step mother never let her look a guy in the eyes

she was to scared they would fall for Red and help her escape which was how she got away. one guard had already fallen for her even though she didnt feel the same about him but he loved Red and helped her escape before he was caught and killed.

"My name is a series of barks and yips but you can call me Lobo", he said " and I am glad u found this place b/c otherwise I was gonna have to take you to the pack for your protection".

" what's wrong with that", she asked as she looked at him

" let's just say I um ... I enjoy your company", he said as he blushed slightly

"Lobo is your name" Red said as she smiled "Is that your human name or just the name people call you"

Red asked as her eyes connected with his, still his eyes remind her off her old friend "really you enjoy my company"

she smiled as her cheeks became rosey red again "I enjoy your company too and no I'm not ashamed to look at you" she said with her eyes still connected to his "I dont

know why but I feel like I know you".


	5. Chapter 5

Uh well you do know me", lobo replied " we were friends once we used to play in the fields near your castle. I was tasked with being your familiar"

"My familiar ", Red asked

"It's like a bodyguard / assistant to witches", he explained " you see we are a warrior clan . We have been around for 300 years in these woods and for 275 years we

protected your royal bloodline. Then your father dismissed us said he didn't need us. Then your stepmom killed him, bet he wished he had our security when she

plunged the dagger into him", the Lobo said with a chuckle that quickly ended " sorry I ... I ... I'm really sorry ".

"How dare you say that" Red said and jumped up from her chair "for the record my step mother had control over him, she knew she wouldn't get away with killing my

dad and locking me up if you guys was around, I knew about you guys I over heard my stepmother talking about it while I was locked up"

"The only person I ever played with in the fields was my best friend Mikelson, I would never forget him my dad would let me play with him and his eyes were so weird

but so beautiful" Red said with a smile on her face that quickly turned into tears as he talked about her father being killed by her stepmom

She calmed down and took a deep breath "Its okay I forgive you" Red said as she cut her finger on a piece of wood that was sticking out of the chair "ouch".

He kissed her bleeding finger and then he tore part of his outfit and bandaged her finger

"I still cant believe it's you were my only friend when we were younger" Red was starting to remember her crush she use to have on him "So Lobo tell me about your

life back home with your pack, your about my age I'm shocked your not engage yet or married unless you are I'm sorry about just assuming" Red bit down on her

bottom lip she was nervous for some reason.

" Its not good there is a civil war going on in the pack I came to the castle to try and bail you out in hopes that you could end the war but you had already escaped",

"How could I end the war", Red asked she was just a overthrown 18 year old carrot topped princess who's only experience was in being tortured.

" The clans are fighting over you, my side believes that you are still alive and the opposition believed you were dead if you were dead we leave if you are alive we

stay", Lobo said

"So prove I'm alive and I end the war", Red asked

Lobo nodded " As for if I have a wife that's complicated"

" How", Red asked

" The terms wife and marriage aren't known to us",Lobo replied " Our pack relationships consist of 1 night stands and relationships that are formed and consumated

in the dead of night and then wither away in daylight. So tell me more about hume marriages"

"Well human marriages are supposed to be base on love, desire and trust. For instance I will only marry someone if I'm in love with him and he is with me, and if I

trust him", Red said

"Whats love", Lobo asked

" I wish I could explain love to you but its something you cant really explan its something you feel and when your in love you will know it trust me" Red said as she

thought about what he had said. One night stands, mating with people you dont know and having bastard children. This all of that went against everything her

parents ever taught her

" Really you guys don't have marriages or commitment to one person you were raise different from me", Red said

"Yes we were raised different we protect the family though anyone puts the pack is in danger & the full fury of the pack rains down on those that put us in danger you

mess with one pup or as humes call it one bastard child and we will do our best to lay you to waste. We're not that different we love each other, we protect each

other, & we are willing to kill for each other. Just because our relationships wither like fog in direct sunlight that doesn't mean that we don't know love and all that

romance stuff", Lobo said a hint of anger creeping into his voice Red could sense the anger in him

" I didnt mean it as a bad thing I just meant we were raise different but not in a bad way, and your the one that said you didn't know much about the romance and

love thing so don't get mad at me" she said hissing back at him as she walked off of the porch and went to her room.

She didn't like people getting mad at her. It pissed her off to no end as well scared her because when people became mad at her they abuse her, it made her

extremely uncomfortable to be around people who were angry even if it was a little. Lobo walked in to her room

"you want to tell me what the hell that was all about", he asked as Red looked at him "How the hell are you going to reclaim your throne & everything else, if you

can't stand a little sparring match between two friends"?


End file.
